The Rose that Hath no Thorns
by Sweetberry-chan
Summary: Madoka realizes that the longing you feel to be with the one you love can over come anything. Sadly all of the wishes have been spent and Madoka's forbbiden love was not ment to be. Suddenly an angel of fate arrives and bestows oppurtunity... and turmoil.
1. Chapter 1

Harumi Nagoya was walking to school when she tripped and fell into a puddle. Her skirt fluttered upwards and a cold breeze caressed her behind. Her face turned beet red and warm enough to cook potatoes on, and her eyes teared up. "Oh no, my school uniform is ruined on the first day to school!"

She looked at the soaking wet uniform and her tears started to fall onto the concrete. They gleamed in the cloudy sunlight. Soon it grew dark and the tear drop spots on the concrete blended in with other dark drops as it started to rain. She soon started to sob, this was the worst first day. An umbrella loomed over her perfect curly blonde hair and she soon noticed the rain stopped dripping from her hair. She slowly looked up and a cheerful yet awkward girl with pink pigtails stood with above her. "You looked lonely, are you new here?" she asked.

Harumi wiped away her tears on her dirty sleeve and nodded, tears still in her eyes. The girl grasped her hand and pulled her upwards. "My name's Madoka! Let's walk to school together." Still holding hands they began the trek to school. When they stopped at their lockers Madoka spoke up "Hold on, I have a jacket you can wear!" She pulled out a cute rain jacket and slipped it over Harumi's head. Madoka even wiped away the few tears remaining on Harumi's face. "If you let them stay there your skin will turn crispy!" She smiled as she tilted her head playfully to the side. Harumi giggled, "I'm sorry, I never introduced myself! I am Harumi Nagoya, and I am a foreign exchange student" Madoka shook her head "I could tell you were foreign, your beautiful eyes was so striking blue and green!" Harumi giggled and blushed from the compliment. "Let's be friends!" Said Harumi. "Yes, lets!" replied Madoka, and the girls walked towards class hand and hand.

Instead of going straight home Harumi and Madoka stopped at a cute local café. The atmosphere was light and cheery, the huge windows showed a wide view of the city from the second floor. They both got a slice of strawberry shortcake and split it. "Um, why did you help me out this morning?" asked Harumi as she looked down at her skirt. "My job is to help people!" replied Madoka. "Also…your panties were showing, the pink lace was cute!" Harumi blushed so violently she felt like the blush marks would swell up and blind Madoka, then they both burst out laughing.

The sun started to setting bathing the café in a bubbly luke-warm bath. The girls still were sitting there talking like they had known each other forever. Harumi kicked her legs playfully as she played with a strawberry and listen to Madoka talk about all of her friends at school. "There was Sayaka Miki! She was very brave like a knight, but she -…Oh!" Madoka was suddenly interrupted by a tapping on the window. She looked slightly annoyed and sighed. "Is something there? I can't see anything." Harumi looked out of the window and squinted her eyes, yet she couldn't see anything. When she looked over at Madoka however, she noticed that Madoka was staring intently at a fixed spot.

"Hmmm…" thought Harumi. "What you looking' at?" she asked. Madoka looked flustered and said "Oh well, the guy I like just passed by!" Harumi's eyes widened. "Oh who is he? What's his name? Is he cute?" she asked.

"I think he's adorable but…unfortunately… are love wasn't meant to be…" sighed Madoka.

She lovingly looked out and put a palm to the window and closed her eyes, and right then and there Harumi knew what she had to do. She was going to get Madoka and her lover together, no matter what. The first order of business was to find out who it was though…


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later on another rainy day Harumi stood glumly gazing up towards the sky. The drizzle had been steadily pouring for days and was dampening the entire city's mood. Traffic and the people that walked the streets trudged through the soggy fog. Harumi was starting to get upset, Madoka had asked for her to wait while she ran to fetch something she forgot but that had been hours ago. Like a faithful friend, Harumi stood steadfast under the shelter of the bus stop. She had to run through the rain earlier and when she looked down now she groaned, realizing her shirt was soaking wet and her lace white bra was clearly invisible from underneath. She dug around in her bag and started to pretend to read the K-pop magazine that had been sitting in there, to cover her embarrassing chest.

Suddenly Harumi felt like going to sleep, a wave of heavy depression weighed down on her and her eyes grew heavy. A voice in her head whispered dreadful thought's "Madoka is your only friend, and that's just because she pities you. It would be better if you disappeared…it would be better if you disappeared." Her half unconscious mind groggily agreed, not realy having any say. Her conscious shut down, and like being moved by a puppet master, her limbs began to move on their own accord. This would be frightening, but the dreamlike state calmed Harumi, and she obeyed the voice.

Before she knew it someone was tugging Harumi from behind, she realized she was daintily positioned at a ledge. Her eyes widened and she instantly woke up as she realized the city streets were far, far away. She stumbled but someone's arms wrapped around her and pulled her backwards. She landed on her butt and looked up to see Madoka, wearing some kind of mahout shojo costume. She then stretched her head out even farther, bending backwards to see a terrifying monster. "Kyaaa!" shrieked Harumi, as she scrabbled away. She clutched a light pole as the monster bounced and rolled around, it had the appearance of a strange child rolling around on a ball. It cackled as if it found the scene amusing. Madoka gracefully grabbed a grand bow and drew back an arrow. With one swift shot it hit its target true and the creature crumpled in on itself, leaving a small token behind. Harumi's eyes arched straight up. "What was that?" asked Harumi.

Madoka scowled "That was a Witch." Suddenly a white figure soundlessly landed on Madoka's shoulder and rubbed its head against her as it closed its eyes. Then it spoke up, further surprising Harumi. "It was controlling you, you were going to kill yourself." Harumi's mouth popped open and she drew up a hand to cover it in shock as she let out a small gasp. "Then you saved me! Madoka you are the greatest friend…how can I ever…repay you?" She asked.

Madoka smiled and then blushed as she looked down at the cat like creature. "It's just my job…and really Kyubey was the one who alerted me that you were in danger." As she looked downwards a sudden realization struck Harumi like a freight train hitting a crate. The loving look Madoka gave towards the blank stare of the small white creature, with the shy coy smile and the eyes longingly look out from under lashes, Madoka was giving a gaze that was filled with love. Love and longing. And it was directed straight towards that Kyubey creature. "You can have any wish you want, if you pray a small price of course." Interjected the creature.

Harumi's brain started to work and put the pieces together. "What kind of price…?" asked Harumi. Madoka gasped, "It was a joke Harumi! Kyubey is working on his sense of humor, you don't have to become a puella…!" she intervened. "She does have lots of despair, and potential though." Bounced back Kyubey. He shook his head as if the window of opportunity was already closed. "Wait!" desperately cried out Harumi. Madoka looked up and Kyubey whipped around. "I'll do it!"

"You want a contract?" asked Kyubey

"Yes, yes a contract!" nodded Harumi. She already saw the plan perfectly coming together.

"But Harumi, it will cost you your soul!" cried Madoka.

Harumi's face suddenly contorted, and Madoka was suddenly taken aback. "I know what I want and you can't stop me!" Kyubey leaped up onto Harumi's shoulder.

She whispered something into Kyubey's ear, and for once he had nothing to say. The entire world seemed to pause. He looked from Madoka to Harumi and back again. "..Fine…Then…" he said steadily. But for some reason to Madoka's astonishment, he seemed happy.

"I will do it so you and Madoka can be together!"


End file.
